


Не тот человек

by RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), remontada



Series: WTF RDJ and Stark 2018; 2 lvl [13]
Category: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005)
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: История о том, как Гарри притворился Перри, и что из этого вышло.





	Не тот человек

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wrong Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/588981) by [thecarlysutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra). 



 

**Часть 1. Дамочка**

  
  
Знаете, о чем в фильмах вечно умалчивают? Если вас подстрелили – будьте готовы к чертовой уйме физиотерапии. Ее будет до хрена. В кино обычно как: выстрел, звучит трагическая музыка, пара кадров в больнице и все, полное выздоровление. Ага, сейчас. Я, например, получил пулю в грудь и до сих пор должен делать всякие дурацкие упражнения. Сами посудите, это же грудная клетка, вот вы замечаете, как двигаете мышцами груди? Да пока не началась эта гребанная терапия, я не мог ими пошевелить, даже если специально старался. А Перри? Перри был без сознания чертовски долго, из-за этого ему пришлось разбираться не только с ранением, но и восстанавливать работу поврежденных нервов. Пришлось ему ходить с гребаной тростью целую вечность, а нормально управлять правой половиной тела он не мог еще дольше. Чтобы побороть слабость в мышцах, Перри должен был сжимать что-нибудь в правой руке — такая терапия. Я предложил представлять, что у него в кулаке зажат хрен, кажется, это немного подняло ему настроение. Правда, после этого случая врач Перри сказал, чтобы я больше не приходил.  
  
Ладно. Помните, Перри просил меня не строить из себя Джонни Госсамера и не совать нос во всякое дерьмо, пока я его совсем не угробил? Ну, я вот тоже не помнил, пока он не начал припоминать мне это каждый день. Так что да, я чувствовал себя немного виноватым, ведь из-за меня он угодил под пулю. Поэтому начал помогать ему в офисе. И еще — потому что Перри предложил остаться у него дома, после того как меня отправили восвояси из больницы. Ему одному оказалось не наплевать, а Хармони я, похоже, нравился, только когда мы были на волосок от смерти. Поди разберись…  
  
Я должен был работать кем-то вроде секретаря: разбираться с бумагами и отвечать на звонки. И ни в коем случае не трогать оружие — об этом Перри заявил очень конкретно и громко. Однажды я просто посмотрел на оружейный шкаф, даже пальцем его не тронул, а он взял и стукнул меня по голове свернутой газетой, как будто я чертова собака. Невероятно! Перри такой напряженный. Каждый раз, когда он начинает так волноваться по пустякам, я жду, что он с треском свернется в трубочку, как жалюзи. Я бы пошутил, что кто-то укусил его за задницу, но со всей этой голубой темой — даже как-то неинтересно.   
  
Так или иначе, Перри из тех парней, что живут под лозунгом: «Работай, несмотря на боль», поэтому начал встречаться с клиентами, едва его выпустили из больницы. Это означает, что я тоже преодолевал свою боль, делая для него нудную часть работы. Нельзя сказать, что я был так уж недоволен, учитывая, что он оплатил мое лечение, когда больница натравила на меня коллекторов. И никогда не упоминал об этом во время своих приступов ворчания, а ворчать и жаловаться на меня — это его любимое занятие. После этого разобрать бумаги — меньшее, что я мог для него сделать.   
  
Как я уже говорил, Перри не доверял мне ничего сложнее офисных вопросов, так что поработать вместе над настоящим делом нам пришлось нескоро. И конечно это была моя вина.  
  
Итак, однажды днем, когда Перри сжимал в руке воображаемый хрен на приеме у физиотерапевта, в офис вошла женщина. Не хочу, чтобы это прозвучало по-свински, но… Ух ты! Черт возьми. Бесконечные ноги и потрясающая пара… сережек. Здоровые штуковины с бриллиантами, такие блестящие, что у меня прямо пальцы зачесались. Но я пообещал Перри, что больше не буду воровать, это моя новогодняя клятва, и все дела.   
  
Я в тот момент набирал номер, чтобы проверить голосовую почту, по крайней мере я так предполагал. Как раз дошел до меню, когда мисс Штучка вошла в офис, так что я, кажется, все удалил. Ха, прерываю рассказ о потрясающей красотке, ради того чтобы признаться в своей некомпетентности. Как думаете, это можно будет исправить?  
  
— Мистер ван Шрайк, мое имя Маргарет Дэй, и мне нужна ваша помощь.   
  
Боже мой, как будто одной внешности было недостаточно — у нее обнаружился еще и непередаваемый акцент. Такой шелковистый и восхитительный, что мой член отреагировал моментально. Скажем прямо, мне было сложновато сконцентрироваться, и этим можно объяснить то, что случилось дальше. Правда, когда я потом рассказал об этом Перри, он дал мне подзатыльник и проворчал себе под нос: «Идиот».  
  
Я медленно опустил телефонную трубку.  
  
— Я… Ну я не… Мистер ван Шрайк, он… это я. К вашим услугам.

 

 

**Часть 2. Дело**

  
  
Итак, я повесил трубку, а мисс Дэй присела в кресло напротив стола Перри и скрестила ноги. На секунду я подумал, что сейчас повторится сцена из «Основного инстинкта» (ой, да ладно, как будто вы так не подумали), но вместо этого платье просто соскользнуло чуть выше по ее бедру. Меня это вполне устроило.   
  
— Не возражаете, если я закурю, мистер ван Шрайк?  
  
Я попытался непринужденно усесться в кресло Перри, а оно у него на колесиках. Наверное, моя задница немного разминулась с сиденьем, так что вместо этого я в полусогнутом виде проехался вместе с креслом по полу.   
  
— Эм, конечно. Ни в чем себе не отказывайте.   
  
Она подняла бровь и сжала сигарету в губах, идеальных как у порно звезды.  
  
— Вы не такой, как я себе представляла, мистер ван Шрайк.  
  
— Знаете что, зовите меня Перри. Или Пер, или Перри-медвежонок. Я это обожаю.  
  
И тут я попытался положить ногу на стол, этак, знаете, утонченно. В результате колесики дурацкого кресла Перри снова пошли в разнос и откатили меня на несколько футов от стола. Я потихоньку двинулся обратно, вцепившись в кресло, как будто оно собиралось меня сбросить. Чтоб меня, кажется так оно и было. Эта чертова мебель, очевидно, хранила верность Перри и не оценила, что я пытаюсь занять чужое место. Да пошло ты, кресло! Ты вообще неодушевленная подпорка для задниц.   
  
— Почему бы вам не рассказать мне о деле, — предложил я, наконец усмирив кресло и вернувшись за стол. Я взял лист бумаги и одну из безумно дорогих золотых ручек Перри: детективы ведут записи, я знаю, что делаю.   
  
— Это немного неловко и грустно.  
  
Ее лицо было окутано голубоватым сигаретным дымом, губы сомкнулись вокруг фильтра. Это зрелище в сочетание с её сводящим с ума акцентом вызвало оживление у меня в брюках. Пришлось делать вид, что очень занят записями, чтобы не выглядеть пускающим слюни малолеткой с несвоевременным стояком.   
  
— Я потеряла моего мужа, — продолжила она.  
  
Я оторвал взгляд от заметок (на тот момент я успел записать ее имя, фразу «неловко и грустно» и изобразить рядом единорога на роликах).   
  
— Типа, в торговом центре? Как вы его потеряли?  
  
— Мы с ним стали, как это говориться… Странными друг для друга.  
  
Я не мог понять, что она имела ввиду, пока не написал слово «странный» на бумаге.  
  
— Чужими.   
  
— Да, именно. Мы разъехались на какое-то время, пытались прийти к согласию. Я думала, что свободное пространство и семейная терапия помогут, но однажды он просто не появился на консультации. Я звонила ему — бесполезно. Отправилась к нему домой, но он там не появлялся уже несколько недель. Его вещи на месте, но сам он исчез.  
  
В этот момент Перри предложил бы клиентке обратиться в полицию, но его здесь не было, а дело о поиске пропавшего — это звучало очень круто. Если я с ним разберусь, то прощай бумажная работа, точно говорю. Этого оказалось почти достаточно, чтобы улучшить мое настроение, изрядно подпорченное новостью о том, что у мисс Ножки есть муж, и она скорее всего не будет в восторге от идеи наставить ему рога. Ну что же, нельзя получить все сразу.  
  
— Так вы хотите, чтобы я его нашел?  
  
Она кивнула и наклонилась вперед, открывая сказочный вид на свои… сережки. Черт, спорю, каждая из них не меньше двух каратов. Мда, оглядываясь назад, может быть мне стоило внимательнее ее слушать, вместо того, чтобы пялиться на подол ее платья и размышлять о камешках. Ну, что тут сказать, я не идеален.   
  
— Я прекрасно вам заплачу за это.  
  
— Щедро, — поправил я. А потом добавил фразу, которую мечтал произнести с первого дня работы на Перри. — Ни о чем не беспокойтесь, мадам. Я беру это дело.

 

 

**Часть 3. Тише едешь — дальше будешь.**

  
  
Знаю, что повторяюсь, но скажу еще раз: Перри не особенно поддерживал мое желание научиться детективному ремеслу. Поэтому я плохо представлял с какого бока подступиться к проверке подноготной бывшего мистера при Горячей цыпочке, и вообще, что делать дальше.  
  
Зато я отлично умел тырить все подряд.   
  
Миссис Дэй собралась уходить и во время долгого, немного неприличного прощания притянула меня к своей потрясающе обширной груди. В голове у меня зазвучала песня Джона Мэйера «Твое тело — страна Чудес», но я каким-то чудом сохранил ясный ум (сам не знаю, как, но вы можете мной гордиться, народ), запустил пальцы в ее сумочку (и нечего думать всякие пошлости!) и стащил кошелек.   
  
Как только она ушла, я распотрошил кошелек и разложил его содержимое на столе Перри, за которым я в общем-то не имел права сидеть. Но на хер Перри и его нелогичные запреты, это же расследование! Всегда считал, что его законопослушность сильно мешает делу. Он вечно копался в чужом мусоре в поисках информации, а ведь куда проще было бы просто обчистить нужные карманы!   
  
Прищурившись, я рассматривал вещи на столе и пытался проанализировать их в духе «Игр разума». Ни хрена не вышло. Со вздохом я подумал, не остановиться ли пока не поздно и не пойти ли за тако. Ну уж нет! Я собирался хоть что-то выяснить. Взял одну из бумажек, это оказался чек из заведения под названием «Тише едешь, дальше будешь». Мой острый глаз детектива заметил адрес на обороте. В нашем деле такое называют зацепкой.   
  
Итак, я отправился в «Тише едешь». Это оказался дешевый бар в Сильвер Лэйк. После трех порций выпивки мои детективные способности немного ослабли, но я так и не обнаружил никаких улик.   
  
Перед самым закрытием бара я вывалился на улицу, гораздо более мутную, чем мне запомнилось. С трудом выудил из кармана сигарету и поднес ее к губам. Едва я наклонил голову, чтобы прикурить, как заметил кое-что боковым зрением. Кое-что чудесное размера 90-60-90.   
  
Миссис Дэй поправляла ремешок на туфле, стоя рядом с неприметным складом, на который я не обратил внимания, пока искал бар. Закончив с ремешком, она исчезла внутри склада. Я глянул на часы. Было около трёх часов ночи. Что она делала на улице в такое время? Я решил за ней проследить.   
  
Если вы из тех ненормальных, которые в кино любят рассматривать каждый кадр с лупой и строить предположения о том, что случится дальше, то наверняка уже догадались — это была хреновая идея.   
  
Часть 4. Выход Гарри Локхарта  
Я прокрался на склад вслед за миссис Дэй — оказалось, что она оставила дверь открытой. Для меня взломать замок не проблема, но тут вышла совсем халява. Я ожидал увидеть коробки, может, какую-то сборочную линию и прочее дерьмо, но этот склад оказался больше похож на гараж моего папаши. На длинной скамье вдоль одной из стен были аккуратно разложены инструменты. Вот только в гараже у моего отца с роду не водилось ни чертовой горы оружия, ни привязанного к стулу мужика, которого пытали два амбала с бульдожьими шеями.   
  
Блядь. Вот дерьмо! Это определенно выглядело нехорошо, может стоило вызвать копов? Нет. Привлекать копов — всегда плохая идея. Может я должен был вломиться, паля из всех стволов, и спасти парня? Только вот я забыл прихватить с собой пистолет. Чёрт! Придумал. Выберусь отсюда так же, как пришел, позвоню Перри, чтобы он приехал и со всем разобрался. У Перри это здорово выходит.  
  
К сожалению, крался я не так ловко, как надеялся, наверное, потому что в этом идиотском гараже не было никаких укрытий. Тут-то амбалы меня рассекретили и, не успел я опомниться, как меня уже схватили за ворот куртки. Они заговорили на каком-то иностранном языке, а потом вдруг появилась миссис Дэй и произнесла шелковым голоском без капли удивления: «Мистер ван Шрайк».   
  
— Да… Да, верно, — ответил я, пытаясь вырваться из хватки хмыря, вцепившегося в мой воротник. — Я Перри ван Шрайк, частный детектив, и я провожу… провожу гражданский арест! Ага! Вы все! Не знаю, что вы тут замышляете, но выглядит это все охренеть как сомнительно, так что вы… Все вы пойдете со мной.   
  
Миссис Дэй и ее громилы переглянулись, кажется, даже бедняга, которого они пытали, изобразил на лице что-то вроде «Ох, заткнись».  
  
— Мы решили не принимать ваше предложение, — ответил один из обладателей бульдожьей шеи и кошмарного акцента.  
  
— Мистер ван Шрайк, — сказала миссис Дэй нежно, — мне жаль, что все должно закончиться именно так.   
  
Я бешено заметался, пытаясь вырваться. Один из «бульдогов» достал ствол, и я зажмурился.   
  
Внезапно раздался громкий как пароходная сирена окрик «Эй!», и я открыл глаза. Перри, настоящий Перри, похожий на элегантную опасную акулу, стоял, держа на мушке «бульдожью шею». Можно было бы порадоваться, но я-то все еще был у них в руках.   
  
Миссис Дэй сделал шаг в сторону Перри.  
  
— А вы кто такой?  
  
— Я Гарри Локхарт, король проебов и разрушитель жизней, — ответил Перри.  
  
Она пожала плечами.  
  
— Пристрелите его.  
  
Перри и «бульдожья шея» выстрелили одновременно. Я еле успел пригнуться, когда почувствовал, как что-то просвистело у меня над головой и увидел, что Перри упал. Последним, что я помню, была стремительно приближающаяся рукоятка пистолета, потом наступила чернота.

 

 

**Часть 5. Взаперти!**

  
  
Я очнулся в абсолютно пустой комнате — четыре белые стены, дверь и ничего больше, кроме Перри, прислонившегося к стене и баюкавшего раненную руку. Я встал и подошел к нему.   
  
— Перри, ты жив!  
  
— Не благодаря тебе, — прохрипел он.  
  
— Как ты меня нашел?  
  
Перри заскрипел зубами в точности как волки из мультиков.   
  
— Ты до сих пор не научился нормально пользоваться телефонной системой и записал всю свою болтовню на тему «Я Перри». Еще ты оставил разложенные на моем столе улики. Идиот.  
  
А, да, точно. Вот оно как.  
  
— Ты заметил, что по твоей милости меня опять подстрелили? — прорычал Перри, вцепившись в свое плечо.  
  
Не знаю, в курсе ли вы, но я не из тех парней, которые носят с собой носовой платок. А вот Перри как раз такой! Поэтому я принялся шарить по его карманам в поисках этого самого платка. Он, похоже, не понял, что нам нужно остановить кровотечение, и штука вроде платка будет очень кстати, а я знаю, что у Перри он есть. Я помогал! А он в ответ отпихнул меня плечом — тем, которое целое — так, что я отлетел к стене.  
  
И в этот момент меня озарила очередная гениальная идея.  
  
— Перри! Мы можем просто пробить себе выход!   
  
Я отбежал в дальний конец комнаты и разогнался так быстро, как мог. А потом попытался провернуть этот трюк с ударом в прыжке, который видел в фильмах Джета Ли. Ну, когда они выбивают дверь пролетая в воздухе как дротик, выставив ногу вперед. Короче говоря, или у меня нет навыков ниндзя, или комната оказалась более основательной, чем мне представлялось, потому что дверь задрожала, все мое тело задрожало, и я вроде как на секунду отключился. Следующее, что я помню — Перри, хлопающий меня по лицу.   
  
Я замахал на него руками, пытаясь оттолкнуть.   
  
— Какого черта ты делаешь?  
  
— Пытаюсь привести тебя в чувство. Ты провалялся без сознания пять минут, — прошипел он.  
  
Вот херня, это наверняка плохо скажется на моих мозгах. Я сел, мир вокруг закружился. Когда все наконец встало на места, я обнаружил, что присевший рядом со мной Перри явно вне себя от злости.   
  
— Мы умрем, — произнес он тем заносчивым ровным всезнающим тоном, которым пользовался почти всегда.   
  
«Гарри, ты опять сделал кофе неправильно». «Мы не кладем металлические предметы в микроволновку». «Тебе не разрешено прикасаться к оружию». «Гарри, мы умрем». И все это, не меняя интонации!   
  
— Из-за такой тупейшей херни, — продолжил он. — Надеюсь, ты собой гордишься, детектив.   
  
«Надеюсь, ты собой гордишься». Моя мать постоянно так говорила, когда я лажал. Больная мозоль. Тут-то я все ему высказал, если подумать, вероятно, это была не лучшая идея. Я начал тыкать ему в грудь указательным пальцем.  
  
— Знаешь что, может, если бы ты на самом деле показал мне, как работают детективы, а не заставлял снимать копии, сортировать бумажки и варить тебе долбаный кофе, мы бы не влипли в это дерьмо!  
  
В ответ Перри одарил меня самым злым взглядом в моей жизни, богом клянусь, и схватил меня за горло здоровой рукой. Он встал, потянув меня за собой вверх так, что у меня ноги от земли оторвались, а перед глазами поплыло.   
  
— Слушай ты, засранец, — зарычал он. — Это дерьмо на сто пятьдесят ебаных процентов твоя вина. И если мы выживем — а под «выживем» я подразумеваю «если я смогу вытащить нас отсюда живыми» — то при одном условии: ты прекратишь лажать хоть на десять секунд и послушаешь меня, вместо того чтобы ныть как капризный ребенок. Уяснил?   
  
Я закивал изо всех сил, насколько это возможно, когда вас в прямом смысле держат за горло. Он без предупреждения разжал руку, и я свалился на землю.   
  
— Итак, — сказал Перри, поправляя лацканы, — это кладовка, тут нет монолитного потолка. Я подниму тебя наверх, ты сдвинешь одну из плиток, пролезешь через чердак и свалишь отсюда. Потом ты вызовешь полицию…  
  
— Перри, ты уверен, что нужно вмешивать полицию?  
  
— Ты позвонишь в полицию и объяснишь, что нужно освободить меня и арестовать парней с пушками.   
  
Так мы и сделали. 

 

**Эпилог. Один кошмарный день.**

  
  
— Эй, знаешь, что было бы классно? Поехать в больницу.  
  
Перри в ответ выразительно на меня посмотрел. Но взгляд был из разряда мягких, так что я выполнил его просьбу: вытащил аптечку из-под раковины. Правда, не отдал ее Перри, а оставил в своих потных ручонках.   
  
— Ладно, но ты не будешь сам себя перевязывать. Ты же не Грязный Гарри.  
  
Может быть, он слишком устал, а может, иногда все-таки был от меня в восторге. Так или иначе, Перри кивнул, соглашаясь.  
  
Я помог ему снять испорченную одежду. И пальто, и пиджак украшали пятна крови и дырки от пули. Перри был в ярости по этому поводу, точно говорю: его рубашки стоят больше, чем мое образование, а цену пиджака я даже представлять не хочу. Когда ткань оторвалась от раны, Перри вздрогнул, и это меня почему-то очень зацепило. Он вздрогнул, как самый обычный человек, как будто не спас только что нас обоих, как будто он не гребаный Супермен.   
  
Знаю, что говорил о нем всякое, но он правда потрясный. Ничего удивительного, что мне захотелось притвориться им на денек.   
  
Я достал перекись и начал обрабатывать Перри плечо. Оно было все в крови, а дырка от пули выглядела даже чересчур реальной. Меня замутило. Незаметно. Я надеюсь.   
  
— Может, нам стоит вытащить пулю?   
  
Перри ядовито зыркнул на меня.  
  
— Да, конечно, ты, копающийся своими кривыми руками в открытой ране, на вершине моего хит-парада.   
  
— Боже ты мой, ну извини. Всего-то пытаюсь спасти тебя от ампутации.  
  
— Просто подлатай меня, ладно? Пойду к врачу с утра.  
  
Я порылся в аптечке, вытащил несколько перевязочных пакетов и прижал один из них к дыре в плече Перри. Пока я искал пластырь, то почувствовал легкое прикосновение — Перри взъерошил мне волосы. Он со вздохом сказал:  
  
— Гарри, ты вляпался в изрядное дерьмо, знаешь?  
  
— Знаю. Может это талант?  
  
— Иисусе. Еще какой талант.  
  
Я нашел пластырь и принялся приматывать марлю к плечу Перри.  
  
— Эй, не затягивай слишком туго, — попросил он.   
  
Я ослабил повязку и сосредоточился на своей задаче.   
  
— Кошмарный был денек, а? — наконец спросил Перри.  
  
Я поднял глаза и увидел на его лице тень улыбки.  
  
— Ага. Кошмарный денек. 


End file.
